justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Oh No!
"Oh No!"'' ''by'' 'Marina and The Diamonds is featured on Just Dance 4 ''and ''Just Dance Now. Dancer The dancer is wearing half jumper top in navy blue/black with cloudy looking blue/red spots. She's wearing shiny red sequined pants. She also has long feathery pink hair worn over the shoulder with a yellow hairpin. She is wearing high heel wedges with a strange curved inward design in the wedge, making them heelless. She's dancing with 2 mannequins in light blue dresses one with pink gloves and a pink belt and one without pink gloves and pink belt. Background The background is a boutique window. There are several comic book expressions. When the screen zooms in before the dance begins, it is possible to see a window with a CLOSED sign to the right of the boutique window. Gold Moves There are two '''Gold Moves for this song: Gold Move 1: '''Punch the air with your right hand and lift your left leg off the ground. '''Gold Move 2: Lower your head and cup your hands over your mouth as if you are shouting. This is the final move for the song. ohnogm1.png|Gold Move 1 ohnogm2.png|Gold Move 2 Mashup Oh No! has a Mashup available on all consoles. Dancers (No repeats) *'Oh No! '(JD4) *Step By Step (JD1) *Idealistic (JD2) *Think (JD3) *I Got You (I Feel Good) (JD2) *Make The Party (Don't Stop) (JD4) *Holiday (JD2) *Sympathy For The Devil (JD2) *Hot n Cold (JD1) *Let's Go To The Mall (JD3) *Rasputin (JD2) Puppet Master Mode Oh No! ''has a Puppet Master Mode on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * '''Oh No!' * Dungarees/Just Clap/What Else/Cape Dance * Girating Mustache/Diabolical Swing/Jumping Lunge/Heel 'N' Toes * Beyond the Earth/Neon Flex/Running Man/Box Step * Cheerleader's Punch/Hand Flick/Think About It/Fever * Bridal Boogie/Illusions/Hippie Hop/Pivoting Punch * Silly Hips/Zombie Cheer/Whip Your Wig/Happy Slide * Dude Dance/Knee Pop/Forward Rewind/Good Waves * Football Boogie/Touch Me/Afro Groove/Super Snap * Tribal Samba/Russian Skip/All Mine/Cyber Man * Mustache/Pigeon Walk/Pin-Up Kick/Shoot Em Up * Singing Cheerleader/Neon Robotics/Shake Your Fists/Phone Me * Hands 'N' Hips/Seesaw/Wind Up Doll/Spinning Points * Bridal Rage/Old School Clap/Hippie Plane/Kitty Claws * Ceremonial Circles/Francky's Groove/Windscreen Wiper/Cyber Run * Locker Room/Praying Devil/Spanish Sway/Open Your Heart * You/Club Snap/Viewing Audience/Super Groovy * Half Time/Alright/Roll 'N' Clap/Cyber Whip * Medallion Man/Russian Rumble/Hi All/Pendulum Whip * Touchdown/Break Free/Double Punch/Beat It * Dude Twist/Guitar Devil/Afro Swing/Wonder Walk * S Snap/Robot Rise/Step Over/Turn It Out * Oh No! Appearances in Mashups Oh No! ''is featured in the following Mashups: * '''Oh No! ' * Good Feeling * Walk This Way' (Ladies Only)' Captions Oh No! ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Broken Hearted * Goofy Pose * Goofy Possession * Goofy Skipping * Goofy Spin * Goofy Twist * Goofy Walk * Happy Hop * Sparkle 'N' Spin Trivia * This is the first song of Marina and the Diamonds featured on Just Dance series. The second is Primadonna which is also on Just Dance 4 (as a DLC). * The Beta version of the dance was going to feature some spherical lights and some light blue chairs with a heeled shoe on it, and there weren't the two mannequins. * "Goofy Skipping" appears in ''Moves Like Jagger's Puppet Master Mode as'' Maneater'''s "Hypnotic Slaps". * The lead dancer and the mannequins vanish instead of reverting to their original state. This is strange because they are meant to stay in the boutique instead of simply vanishing. * The mannequins disappear in the Puppet Master Mode. Also, the dancer is not in a mannequin outfit. * In Mashup, the dancer appears with a black face at the start. * Although it is not impossible, it is relatively hard to obtain 10,000 points (5 stars) on the Wii. * The Puppet Masters has a glitch: sometimes, nothing appears on both screen and gamepad. Gallery jd4ohno.jpg ohno.jpg|Oh No! Screenshot_2014-10-04-17-39-06-1.png pictos-sprite (24).png|Pictograms Videos File:MARINA AND THE DIAMONDS - "OH NO!" File:Just Dance 4 - Oh No! - 5* Stars-0 File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1416309035 File:Just_Dance_4_Oh_No!_Puppet_Master_Mode_Special_JD3) File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Oh_No!_-_5_Stars_Gameplay. Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Comic styled songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Beta Elements Category:Hard songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Dances that take elements from the music video Category:Songs in Just Dance Now